Saving Bella
by losttwisisters
Summary: Sixteen year old Bella, chained to the wall and left for dead. There's no hope of someone finding her, until a certain bronze haired guy comes to the rescue. But how did he find her? And why was she chained and left to die? Discover this and much more.


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

This is our Halloween one shot for the Twilight Fanfic Advocacy, 31 Days of Halloween.

We hope you enjoy it.

My name was Isabella Swan, but that was then; now I have no identity anymore. I'm locked away in this obscured place. My mother and her husband left me here.

I don't know why they left me here.

I only know that they haven't been back in a while.

I wish to die, but death doesn't come.

When I sleep the nightmares come, and I always wake up screaming for someone to help me.

But alas, no one comes.

I am nothing. No one hears, no one comes to my rescue.

I pull at the chains that bind me until they make my wrists bleed.

Perhaps death would be better.

I'm cold, hungry and most of all thirsty.

My clothes are soiled. I'm dirty, my hair is matted to my head, and I'm so tired.

There are creepy crawlies down here. I never see them but I can hear them.

Hours turn into days, weeks even. I wonder long I have been down here.

My own mother left me here…

I can hardly keep my eyes open.

I remember the sun and how it felt on my body.

It's so dark here, even in the daytime.

I am alone.

My father, Charlie, was always there to protect me from her.

Now he's gone.

I see him down here sometimes and he looks so sad.

I believe that I must be dying... I see dead people and they talk to me.

I see my Grandma Swan. She tells me to hold on and that help is coming soon.

I laugh... who's going to help me?

No one knows I'm down how could anyone find me?

Grandma Swan is sitting next to me now. I can feel her patting my head as I lean onto my knees.

It's so cold. I want to feel warmth again.

My thoughts drift toward food. I'm so hungry. I'd love to have some soup. Even water with bread would be welcomed.

I heard the sound of metal being torn apart and I bolt upright. It's a horrible sound…

Who or what could pull apart metal bars?

I can't bring myself to care anymore.

I don't care.

At least I'd be free from this pain, this unforgiving cold, this excruciating hunger.

I close my eyes and wait for something, anything. I wait for anyone to end this existence I have.

But I feel nothing except cold hands on my wrists.

I look up to see a man. I can't tell what he looks like, but he easily breaks the chains and pulls them from my wrists.

He lifts me up and carries me.

I really didn't care where I was being taken. I didn't even utter a word. I just didn't have the strength to say anything.

The man whispers, "I've got you now. You'll be safe."

I nod as sleep over took me.

Sometime later I awaken in a bed somewhere.

Where am I? Am I dead?

I look up and there are four pairs of eyes looking down at me.

They are odd colored eyes, gold actually. Who has gold eyes?

I must me dead.

"No you're not dead," a tiny pixie girl said moving to my side. "I'm Alice, we are going to be great friends."

I just stared up at them.

I wasn't sure what to say and I don't think they did either.

I had a million questions running through my head.

Where was I? Who are these people? Why am I here? And most importantly, what are they going to do to me?

"I know that you have a lot of questions you want to ask but I'm going to try and answer them before you ask them," another man said.

I look over in the direction of the voice and see the most gorgeous guy that I have ever seen.

He was at least 6'2" with bronze sex hair and the most perfectly sculpted body that I have ever laid eyes on.

The only thing that got to me was their gold eyes. I have never seen anything like that before.

Before I could say a word I hear another man's voice.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this here is my family. My son Edward found you and brought you here for me to look you over. I'm a doctor. Other than you being hungry and dehydrated you are fine. Can you tell us your name?"

I just look around the room. I'm still not 100% sure that I could trust them.

"You can trust us," the pixie girl, Alice, promised. "We won't hurt you."

I just look at her with wide eyes. How in the hell did she know what I was thinking?

"My name is Isabella Swan but everybody calls me Bella."

"Okay, Bella dear I'm Esme. I fixed you some food and you need to eat. We are going to let you get some rest but if you need anything please just yell."

"Thank you," I said looking at her.

They all started to leave the room, the last one being Edward. I didn't want to be alone; I hated it

"Please stay," I whisper.

He turns and looks at me, then walks back to the chair by the bed.

He sits down and watches me as I eat.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

He looks at me for a moment. I could tell that he was thinking about something.

"I'm seventeen."

"Bella how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

Once I answered how old I was that was the end of the conversation. He just sat there while I finished eating.

There are all kinds of questions that I wanted to ask but I was not sure how to ask them.

I felt my eyes getting heavy and knew before long I would be sleeping but I had to ask this one question.

"Edward how does your family know what I'm thinking before I even ask?"

He looks at me, and before he could answered I drifted off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to voices inside the room, so I laid there pretending to be asleep.

"Alice, I don't think that is a good idea," Edward whispered.

"I've seen it in my vision. It will happen, trust me. When it does, don't run from it. She already feels something for you, it's just a matter of time."

"I think you're wrong, but it doesn't matter I will … never mind.. I think she's waking up."

I stretch and yawn. "Morning," I mumble looking over at them, taking in their perfect appearance. Not a single hair out of place, with a slightly darker shade of golden eyes today.

"Morning Bella," Alice says as she sits on the edge of the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"Wonderful," she smirked at me.

I think I am missing some part of a joke. I got out of the bed and went toward the bathroom.

As the days went by, I got stronger. My health improved and I'd always go out for walks with either Edward or Alice by my side.

It was like they thought I'd run away. But I liked being there with them. I felt safe and if I admitted the truth, I was falling for Edward. Even though I'm sure he didn't look at me that way, I did see him looking me over a few times. I wish I could read his mind.

Sometimes I did get to be alone in the back yard, but I could feel their eyes watching me.

I knew that they were different; I was trying to put the pieces together.

They never ate, and they always seemed to know what I was thinking. Their hands were ice-cold, and each of them had the same eye color, which sometimes darken to nearly black.

Maybe I should ask them. The least they could do is lie to me. I get this feeling that they would tell me the truth if I asked.

I was sitting in the hammock when Edward walked outside towards me. He stood right next to me and looked like he wanted to say something but remained quiet.

I guess now would be a good time to ask the question.

"Um Edward can I ask you something?"

He just nodded his head yes.

"I know that your family is different. I mean your eyes are golden, your body temperature is cold and I feel like you can read my mind. Like you all can answer my questions before I ask?"

"May I sit by you Bella?"

I nodded my head and watch as he sits by me.

EPOV

I sat beside her and I knew that I needed to answer her questions but I was not sure how to approach the situation. I mean, I knew that she did in fact know that my family is different but she could be put in danger if I told her the truth.

I felt the hammock move. I looked up and Bella stood before me and then turned to walk away. She was thinking that since I would not answer her question she would go to one of my family members for the answers.

I grabbed her hand before she could even get a foot away.

"Bella I wish I could tell you but I can't. If you knew it could put you in danger. I care about you too much to let that happen. Yes, my family and I are different. I can't chance your life to tell you. Please understand?"

She just looked at me.

"Edward, you don't think I could handle the truth or is this your way of saying that you all don't want anything to do with me now that I'm better. If that's the case I will find somewhere else to go."

"No Bella! We want you here. Didn't you just hear me say that I care about you? I just don't want to put you in danger. My family loves having you here. I can tell that you did not have a good last few months and I care about what happens to you. I have never felt like this before."

"Really? Because I was always told that if you cared for someone that you are honest to that person. If you care that much you would answer by damn questions. To be honest with you Edward, I feel safe here with your family but I feel the most safe when I'm with you. I just want to know the truth."

As I listened to her tell me that she felt the safest with me it made me feel even shittier. How in the hell was I supposed to keep her safe and care about her at the same time?

In that moment Alice's vision played in my head.

I was telling Bella about us. The vision showed that Bella was very happy. In the next vision Alice shared with me I was holding Bella in my arms and she was going through the change. I smiled at that. Maybe I could tell Bella the truth and still protect her by changing her.

"Bella come with me. Let's go inside so we can talk with the whole family."

I reached out for her hand and she all but took it. It felt so right to be holding her hand. As we walked up to the house, she snuggled into my side.

I could feel her pulse beating rapidly, and it reminded me of a hummingbird's fluttering wings. I leaned down close to her ear, and whispered to her, "Bella, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe."

She just nods at me as I reach for the doorknob.

I knew that the rest of the family would be waiting in the living room. We walk over to the couch and I sit down and pull Bella next to me.

I watch as Carlisle walks over and sits down in front of Bella.

"Bella honey I know that you have questions and I'm going to answer them but please let me finish talking before you say anything."

"I will let you talk Carlisle."

I watch as Carlisle tells Bella what we are and she never once looked scared. She actually had a smile on her face!

When Carlisle stops speaking Bella turns to me.

"Carlisle said that some of you have special talents. Do you have one Edward?"

"Yes, I can read peoples' minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can influence peoples' moods. Like if you are nervous he can send you a wave of calm."

"So not all of you have something special?"

This time Esme spoke.

"Sweet girl not all of us have special abilities but we all have brought something from our human life with us. I have the motherly love, Carlisle has compassion for helping people, Emmett has the muscular appearance but at heart he is a big kid and Rosalie has her beauty in addition to her sense of style".

I watched as Bella took all this in but not once did she come off like she was going to run screaming.

Bella looked as if she wanted to say something, but she just dropped her gaze to her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Bella, what were you wanting to say?" I ask as I take one of her hands in mine.

I could tell how my touch affected her by the increase in her heart rate.

"I was just going to tell you about my story, but I don't think you want to hear it," she said as she looked down.

"We would," I said as I slipped my finger under her chin and lifted her head up so I could see her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I care Bella, we all do. We want to know why you were chained up in that basement and by who," I said. I could feel the anger rising up in me, and then I felt a wave of calmness rush over me. I knew Jasper was using his power to calm me down.

Bella cleared her throat and looked over at Alice, who appeared to be having a silent conversation with her. Alice nodded and Bella began her story.

"My story actually begins when I was little. I could see things that weren't there. I would have conversations with people who passed on, people I didn't know. I would tell my mom that I could see people who died and she'd tell me I was making stuff up. But as I got older and the visions got even stronger, I could actually tell her things that would happen before they actually did."

She paused, and then continued.

"One night, when I was fifteen, I told her that my father was dead. I told her that he was on a routine traffic stop in Forks, and that the man he pulled over shot him for no reason. My mother turned to me, and slapped me across the face. I told her that I wished it were she that was gone and not my daddy. I told her that I would leave and never come back. Phil, my mom's husband, came home and my mom told him what I said and he told her that I needed to be committed. I was a danger to myself. But later that evening the police came to our door and wanted to speak to my mom and I. I refused to come down, since I already knew what happened. My mother flipped out on them, telling the police that I knew all about it and that I must have sent them to tell them that. She thought I was pulling a prank on her".

Bella stopped and looked at each one of us. I knew she knew we had questions.

"You can ask me anything you want," she said.

"You can see things?" I asked.

"Yes, mostly things that would happen, and I can hear things also. Like before with Alice, I was conversing with her. I can also block people from hearing my thoughts or knowing about my gifts as I have done with you. I didn't want any of you to know until I knew I could trust you."

"How did Alice know then?" I asked a little bit angry.

"I didn't tell her, Edward. When I went for a walk in the woods, I let my guard down and didn't keep my shield up and Alice saw everything. When I walked back up to the house she was waiting and asked me about my ability. I told her and I swore her to secrecy until the time was right."

"Oh, go on. How did you end up in that basement?" I really wanted to know who would put her down there to die and for what reason.

"Ok, I just turned sixteen and I told my mom that she and Phil shouldn't go out of town, that they should just stay home with me. I told her that if she left, that she would never come home. She didn't believe me, and she laughed at me. Phil said that I was stupid and that I couldn't know anything, even though I was right about my father. They said that I must have heard it on the police radio and that's how I knew about my dad. So they decided that the only way to prevent me from making something happen to them was to chain me up in the basement."

She looked around at each of us before continuing.

"I struggled with them as the dragged me downstairs. I kicked, screamed and pleaded for them not to leave me there. Phil was so mean, he pushed me and I knocked my head on the wall while my mom just laughed. How can a mother be that way towards their own child?" Her tears start to fall then and Esme moves next to her and wraps her arms around Bella.

Bella cried as she went on.

"My mom said that since all I ever talked about was ghosts and seeing things that weren't there, that I wouldn't care if I was locked in the darkness. They chained me to the wall on the day after my sixteenth birthday. I was there for a long time and I just wanted to die. I prayed for it even. I talked to my dad, and my grandma, she's the one who told me to hang on and that help was coming. I didn't believe her. I laughed at her, but then you came Edward. And that's it."

"Wait, what happened to your mother and Phil?" Emmett asked.

"They are both dead, just as I said would happen. Do you remember that big accident on highway 101 about a month ago?"

"Yeah, Carlisle was there that night to try to help the victims," Emmett replied.

"They were in the fifth car of that pile up. My mother was thrown from the car and Phil was decapitated on impact with the semi-truck. I tried to warn them but they thought I was crazy. They never believed in the ability I had. So that's it, my whole story."

I just looked at her in amazement, thinking that she can't possibly hear my thoughts.

"Yes, Edward I can hear your thoughts."

Damn, that is so not good, I thought as she smirked at me.

"I knew that Bella couldn't get out of there without my help, I picked up on her visions and sent you to her house. I knew she didn't have much time left. I didn't know that she could see things until a few weeks ago like she said. I didn't want to tell you until she wanted you to know," Alice said.

"Carlisle, if Eddie here made her into one of us, what would her abilities be?" Emmett asked.

"Well, since her powers are already strong, they would be triple what they are now," he said as Emmett slumped back in his chair.

We all chuckled at his reaction.

Wait, me change her? I don't think I'd have the strength to do it.

"Why do you feel like you don't have the strength Edward?"

"You see your blood calls to me and I'm scared that if I change you that I won't be able to stop once I start. You are my singer."

"What do you mean I'm your singer?"

"Each one of us has a particular type and that one person is someone that is hard for us to resist. Kinda like an alcoholic, they try to resist a drink, but then fall off the wagon and have one drink, but then one turns into two, then three... and so on. It's the same with the singer, their blood calls to the one and it's hard for them to stop," Carlisle spoke up.

After everything was out in the open I could tell that Bella was exhausted.

"Love I think it's time to get you to bed. You are so exhausted."

"Okay," her voice came out in a whisper.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I laid her down and went to walk out.

"Edward would you please stay with me tonight?"

How in the hell could I say no to that?

I sat down next to her and in that moment I was filled with her thoughts.

She was thinking anything from the way she cared for our family, to being scared of getting hurt by me or even the family and she was thinking about how nobody actually cared about her before I found her in the basement. She let me know that she was falling in love with me and that she wanted to become like us.

I just sat there and thought about everything she let me in on. She wanted to be one of us and she was starting to fall in love with me. I was truly blessed that she felt the same way about me as I felt about her. She wanted to become one of us and the only thing left was to find out when she wanted to be changed.

The next few months went by and all the details were figured out concerning how Bella was going to be changed.

The day had come and she was nervous that once I changed her that I would not want her anymore for the fact that she would not have blood running through her veins.

"Bella please stop thinking that I could not want you after this. You may not have blood anymore but you will always be my Bella, just more durable."

Over the past few months we have gotten closer, we shared many kisses and touching each other but we have not made love. That would happen soon enough.

Bella had decided that she wanted to be changed as we are making love for the first time. She feels that if she is enjoying us making love that she will not feel the venom as much going through her body. I hope that she was right because I have been through it and it hurts like hell.

In just a few hours it would be happening. Everybody but Carlisle was leaving the house to hunt. He thought that it would be best to be there in case something went wrong.

Bella agreed but was also somewhat embarrassed about it at the same time. She didn't want him to hear us making love.

"Edward are you sure that Carlisle is not going to say anything or be upset about the way I would like to be changed?"

"No sweetheart he will not. He knows that this is how you have chosen to be changed and he respects that. Trust me when I say this, I have had to listen to my whole family for decades as they made love. I think he can handle it for awhile."

She just nods her head.

We had about an hour before things too place. I was a little nervous myself due to the fact that I would have to make sure that I stopped. I was scared that I would not be able to.

I watched as Bella paced back and forth as our family left. She was not really thinking much of anything. I'm pretty sure that she had me blocked. I think she didn't want me to worry about anything.

I just kept telling myself that I loved her and that I would do anything to have forever with her.

Finally it was time. Bella had asked me to give her a few minutes, as she wanted to change. That was fine by me because it would give me time to get striped down to my boxer briefs. I wanted this to go as smoothly as possible for the both of us.

"Edward I will be downstairs in my office if you need me."

"Thank you Carlisle. I will let you know once it's done."

With that said Bella opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. OMG did she look like heaven!

She had on dark blue baby doll lingerie with g-string panties on. The lingerie did not leave much to imagine. I could see her nipples harden and her body was to die for.

I felt myself grow even harder than I already was.

"Eddie do you see something that you like?"

I was in front of her in no time.

"As a matter of fact I do. You look exquisite in that Bella. You have a body that is to die for."

"So do you Mr. Cullen."

She opened her mind to me. She wanted this as much as I did. She showed me how she wanted me to make love to her. With this being our first time I knew that I was going to hurt her. I would go slow and make sure that I would not hurt her too bad.

I pull her to me. I needed my lips on her. I could not take it any longer.

I crush my lips to hers and pull her as close as possible to me. I knew that she could feel my cock but at this point I did not care.

She pulled my hair and moaned into the kiss.

"Please Edward."

I pick her up and let her wrap her legs around my waist. She starts to grind into me and it was my turn to moan.

I walk us to the bed never breaking our kiss. I could smell her juices pouring out of her. I had to taste her.

I placed her on the bed, and she laid down asI pulled her to the edge of the bed. I slowly pulled her panties down her body. I kissed down her body as I freed her of her panties. She would let a moan out every time I kissed a different place on her body.

Once I had them off I kiss my way back up her body and stop right at her center.

I look up at her from between her legs at the same time I took my tongue and licked up her folds. She moaned and pushed herself into my mouth.

She tasted sweeter than honey and I could feast on her all day. I've never tasted anything like her.

I pushed one finger into her and I bit down on her nub. I felt her walls tighten. I knew that she was getting close. I inserted another finger and hit her g-spot and she shook with her orgasm.

"Oh god Edwarddd don't stop. Feels go...oodd."

I licked everything she gave me.

Once her breathing came back to normal I crawled back up her body. I looked into her eyes.

"Bella, I love you."

"Love you too Edward."

She used her feet to pull my boxer briefs down until she could not reach any furtther.

"Edward please make love to me. I want you so badly."

With that I took her hand in mine and placed them on both sides of her head.

"Bella I know this is going to hurt so please squeeze my hands as much as you want to and remember that I love you."

With that being said I pushed into her slowly. I watched her face as I did so.

Her mind went blank. She was blocking me from reading her mind. She did not want me to know what the pain was like.

She had a smile on her face. I knew that she was doing this for my sake.

I reached her barrier and push through it as a small scream escaped her lips. She tried to keep me from hearing but I did. I stayed still, letting her adjust to my size. After a few minutes she moved against me letting me know that is was okay to move.

It felt like heaven being inside her. She was so tight and even though I couldn't feel the heat of her I could feel the wetness of her on my cock. She felt so good.

She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me down to her.

"I love you Edward."

I picked up my speed and she moaned as I did that. I would get faster and a little bit harder but still gentle enough to be making love to her.

She would rub her hands down my chest and place her hands where we are connected.

She opened her index and middle finger to a "V" and wrapped them around my cock.

My god did that feel gooooood! Once she did that I knew that I would not last much longer.

I felt her walls start to tighten and I knew that it was time.

It was time for me to change her. This is what she wanted.

I picked up my pace.

"Love, just remember that I love you."

She looked into my eyes, "I love you too Edward."

With that I placed my lips against her neck and gently sucked there.

I knew it would cause her pain, and I prayed that the pleasure that she was feeling would be enough to mask the pain.

She pulled my face up to hers.

"This is what I want, Edward. I want forever with you."

I nodded and moved back to her neck.

I kissed around her neck until I reached her sweet spot. I kissed it and then slowly I bit down savoring the taste of her blood. It was like nothing I've ever tasted. I lapped it up and I had to stop myself. I knew that I had to release my venom into her body. Once I was done I licked over the bite, sealing it so that the venom could do its work of changing my Bella.

I stayed inside her moving in and out of her hoping that it would take her mind off the hurting.

I felt her body start to move around and I knew that the change was starting.

I also knew that there was nothing that would help with the pain.

I slowly pulled out of her and pulled us up on the bed and just held her.

Once I covered us I said, "Carlisle it's done."

Reading his thoughts he said, "Edward I knew that you could do it son. I'm so proud of you."

As the days went on each of the family members came and checked on us. I held her in my arms, trying to read her mind as to why she was not screaming through the pain. But the only thing in her mind was her thoughts of us making love. It was as if she had it on replay, over and over again I watched us making love. Maybe that is how she kept the pain out.

I knew that I needed to go hunt but I was waiting on Bella to wake up. I wanted to hunt with her.

Finally on day three Alice came into the room and said that she would be waking up at any minute now.

The rest of the family piled into my room. We all just wanted Bella to wake up.

A moment later Bella started to stir in my arms. I pulled her closer to me.

"Edward," I heard my angel say.

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

I could not believe that she was not jumping up with her throat burning, instead of confessing her love to me!

I look into her eyes and say, "I love you to Bella." I crush my lips to hers. I knew now that I did not have to worry about hurting her. She was just as strong as me.

My family was just as happy as I was that she was fine and that she would be with us for the rest of eternity.


End file.
